Pipe couplings which connect the ends of pipe segments of like outer diameter are well known to the art. A typical form thereof involves half cylinder housings having laterally disposed key sections for engaging grooves formed in the outer surfaces of the pipe segments, with pressure-responsive gaskets received interiorly of the coupling housing segments having inboard portions thereof overlying and in contact with the pipe end outer surfaces. One form of such pipe coupling is seen in the patent to Damsel U.S. Pat No. 2,362,454 issued Nov. 14, 1944 for "Pipe Coupling". Alternatively, when it is not desired to groove the surfaces of the pipe segments being connected, a pipe coupling employing gripping elements may be employed as seen in the patent to Stephens U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,056, issued June 18, 1935 for "Pipe Coupling".
The instant invention is directed to reducing pipe couplings, where a single coupling joins two axially aligned pipe segments at the ends thereof, the segments being of different outer diameter. Conventionally, such a connection is made through two regular couplings and a reducing fitting. Not only is such conventional means complicated and expensive, the application thereof is time consuming. Threaded adaptors and flange connections between pipes of different diameter have also been used. These constructions typically produce a rigid joint and are also time consuming and expensive to employ.